sunao na niji
by VivianKiba
Summary: aku adalah kiba inuzuka
1. Chapter 1

Fan fiction

Sunao na Niji

Chapter 1

Genre: romance, friendship

Pairings: Kiba I & Hinata H

Disclaimers: Mashashi Kishimoto

Language: Indonesian

Sisi sebelah barat dari desa daun tersembunyi adalah tempat yang biasa kami gunakan untuk latihan. Ya, untuk kami, Shino, Hinata, Akamaru dan Aku dengan bimbingan guru Kurenai tentunya. Aku Inuzuka Kiba seorang shinobi dari desa daun tersembunyi. Klan ku Inuzuka.

Tepat di sebelah barat tempat ini adalah tebing. Tidak apa-apakah berlatih disini? Ya tentu karna kami ninja. Di sinilah guru Kurenai dan kami semua sering menghabiskan waktu untuk melihat matahari terbenam.

Hari ini kami tidak berlatih. Namun Hinata tetap suka ke tempat ini bersama ku tentunya. Aku dan Akamaru dan Shino serta para serangganya adalah teman dekat Hinata.

" Kiba-kun, hari ini aku ingin ke tebing lagi"

" Baiklah" kata ku singkat sambil tersenyum melihatkan gigi taring ku (yang mempesona).

"Tapi,.."

"Tapi apa Hinata?"

"Hari ini tidak usah mengajak Shino ya" katanya lembut

'aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum padanya'

Hati ku berdegup kencang, kenapa? Tidak biasanya kami pergi berdua saja, maksudku bertiga dengan Akamaru. Ini seperti kencan.

Aku memang sudah lama menyukai kunoichi bermata lavender itu. Dengan rambut indigonya yang teruai di belakang punggungnya. Senyum manisnya. Caranya menyapaku. Caranya mengunakan segala macam jurusnya. Serta segala yang ada padanya.

Tak berapa lama sampailah kami pada tempat yang kami tuju. Hinata duduk di sebelahku. Detak jantung ku semakin tak beraturan. Pikiranku jauh melayang. Pandangan ku hanya tertuju pada awan putih yang menghiasi angkasa.

" kiba-kun…"

Tiba-tiba suara lembut hinata mengejutkan ku.

" Ya, ada apa Hinata?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

'sesuatu? Apa itu? Apa dia mau mengatakan perasaannya pada ku?' pikir aku.

" kau tahu Kiba-kun, kalau aku…."

"…."

" Kalau aku sangat…."

"…."

" Aku sangat mencintai…"

" M-Mencintai siapa?" tanyaku. Aku gugup… Tak tahu apa yang harus ku katakan.

"Aku sangat mencintai…"

"…" Aku hanya bisa menatapnya.

"Naruto-kun"

Aku terkejut, rasanya jantungku yang tadinya berdetak kencang tiba tiba terhenti. Aku memang tahu kalau Hinata menyukai Naruto. Dan seharusnya aku tidak terkejut seperti ini, dan seharusnya aku juga tidak berfikir kalau Hinata menyukai ku. Aku di hati Hinata adalah sebagai sahabatnya tidak lebih. Hinata menyukai Naruto, sahabat ku dan aku tahu itu.

"Lalu?"

" …, aku tidak tahu."

" Kenapa tidak katakan padanya?" tanyaku

" T Tidak KiKiba-kun…"

" kenapa? Kau Cantik dan Baik , Kau… Semua orang pasti menyukaimu."

" Benarkah?"

"Tentu, kalau kau tidak katakan dia tak kan tahu,.. bisa bisa malah di rebut Sakura lagi…" kata ku sambil tertawa kecil.

"….,Baiklah Kiba-kun,.. aku akan mememuinya sekarang."

" Good luck"

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan berlari meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku terpaku. Kenapa tidak kukatakan perasaan ku. Aku menyuruhnya mengatakan perasannya pada Naruto tapi aku sendiri tak berani mengatakanya pada Hinata…

Hujan membasahi bumi, aku dan hati ku. Akamaru menarik ku pergi beranjak dari tempat itu namun aku masih tak bisa mengambil langkah sedikitpun dari tempat ku.

Hujan pun reda, terlihat semburat tujuh warna pelangi di depan ku. Indah namun tak bisa membiaskan kebahagiaan di hati ku…

~to be continued~


	2. Chapter 2

Sunao na Niji

Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Mashashi Kishimoto

Di perjalanan ke tempat latihan aku bertemu dengan Hinata. Dia tampak gembira. Pasti Naruto sudah menerima cintanya.

" Kiba-kun,… terima kasih …."

" Untuk apa?"

" Karena kau telah menyuruhku mengatakannya"

" Jadi Naruto sudah menerima mu?"

"…" dia hanya tersenyum bahagia.

"Selamat ya"

" Terima kasih"

Sulit rasanya mengucapkan kata selamat itu, sakit. Dan kini setiap hari aku harus melihat Hinata dan Setiap hari juga aku harus mengingatnya sebagai kekasih Naruto. Mungkin memang aku hanya bisa menjadi sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini sudah satu 1 tahun Naruto dan Hinata. Aku sudah terbiasa untuk hanya manjadi sahabatnya. Walaupun rasa ini masih tetap ada di hatiku dan selamanya akan ada di hati ku.

Aku mendengar dari nenek Tsunade kalau team 7 akan ditugaskan di desa sunagakure. Aku tahu pasti Hinata akan sedih terpisah dari Naruto apalagi Dia ditugaskan selama satu bulan. Karena itu aku menemaninya.

Hinata terlihat sedih..

"hei, jangan sedih. Bukankah Dia akan kembali" kata ku sok menghibur.

"iya Kiba-kun, lagi pula dia pergi untuk menolong dan menguji kemampuannya, Dia belajar agar kuat" katanya dengan tersenyum.

Aku tahu kalau dia berbohong, aku tahu dia sedih atau senang. Aku senang karena Naruto tak ada di sini. Tapi aku sedih karena aku tidak ingin melihat Hinata bersedih. Karena itu ku kerahkan segala kemampuanku untuk membuat Hinata tersenyum dan tertawa. Jika perlu, aku akan melakukan hal konyol sekalipun.

Hari hari kuhabiskan bersamanya… Tertawa bersamanya, berlari, dan berlatih. Hujan turun, karena takut basah, aku dan Hinata pergi berteduh di tempat favorit Nara (panggilan khusus Author untuk Shikamaru). Iseng-iseng kutanyakan sesuatu padanya.

"Hinata, apa kau masih menunggu Naruto?"

Pertanyaan ku sedikit mengejutkannya.

" Tentu Saja"

Sekarang aku tahu kalau selamanya dia tak akan mencintai siapapun kecuali Naruto.

.

.

.

.

" Kiba-kun lihat! Ada pelangi."

Aku melihat kearah yang dituju Hinata. Dan aku hanya tersenyum padanya.

~to be continued~


	3. Chapter 3

Sunao na Niji

Chapter 3

Genre: romance, friendship

Pairings: Kiba I & Hinata H

Disclaimers: Mashashi Kishimoto

Language: Indonesian

Hari ini cukup cerah untuk berjalan berkeliling Konoha. Aku berjalan ke suatu tempat. Aku membuka pintu tempat itu.

"Silahkan masuk" kata seseorang dari dalam tempat itu.

"Arigato" kataku kepada gadis berambut kuning itu.

Hari ini aku ke toko bunga Yamanaka. Ibu menyuruhku membeli beberapa ikat bunga untuk menghiasi rumah kami. Biasanya kakak yang pergi tapi karena sedang banyak hewan konoha yang terkena flu kakak jadi sibuk mengurusi mereka.

"Hai Kiba, tumben kau kemari.?"

"Ya,." Kataku sambil tersenyum

"Ingin membeli bunga untuk kekasihmu ya?" kata ino mengoda ku.

"…" "aku mau beli dua ikat bunga tulip dan hydrangeas."

" Baiklah"

'tapi bagus juga ide Ino, aku akan pilih bunga untuknya' pikir ku

Tiba-tiba saja saat aku sedang memilih bunga, kulihat hal yang mengejutkan.

" Hai Kiba sedang apa disini?"

" Membeli bunga masa memasak" kataku.

"Galak amat sih, hei Ino tolong bunga mawar nya"

" Baik akan ku pilihkan yang paling bagus"

" …"

Ku urungkan niat ku untuk memilih bunga.

" Hei Naruto bagaimana misi mu?"

" Tentu saja lancar,"

" Kapan kau kembali?"

" Tadi pagi,"

'baru tadi pagi, pantas saja Hinata tak mengetahuinya

" Ini bunga yang kau pesan Kiba, dan Ini yang kau pesan Naruto."

" Kiba, bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai Ichiraku Ramen. Aku yang traktir, aku baru dapat uang misi nih"

" Baiklah" 'memang sudah lama aku jarang pergi bersama Naruto akhir-akhir ini.'

" Tapi Naruto, aku mau kerumah dulu. Soalnya bunga-bunga ini harus segera di letakan di vas dengan air yang segar."

" Baik, ku tunggu di sana ya,."

" Sampai jumpa.."

.

.

.

.

Aku memang sengaja memutar jalan lewat tebing guru Yuhi. Ku fikir pasti Hinata ada di sana jam segini.

.

.

'Hah, Naruto?. Bunga itu? Tapi kenapa Hinata tidak ada di sana ? dan siapa yang bersamanya? '

.

.

'S-s-sa-sakura'

' Kenapa dia memberikan bunga itu pada Sakura?'

Aku sangat terkejut, Ku sembunyikan diriku di semak semak agar tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan ku.

Akamaru menarik lengan baju ku, dan aku tak menyadari itu.

Aku segera pergi dari tempat itu, sebelum mereka mengetahui keberadaan ku. Aku merubah arah, belum sempat aku melangkahkan kaki ku aku di kejutkan oleh pandangan ku.

.

.

.

.

"H-Hi-hinata?"

'Bagaimana aku tak menyadarinya, bagaimana penciumanku tak menyadari keberadaanya'

"Hi-na-ta?" aku mencoba membelai rambutnya, tapi sebelum itu kulakukan dia sudah berlari meninggalkan ku.

Aku mengejarnya, dia terus berlari hingga kerumahnya. Aku terhenti di depan rumah kediaman Hyuuga itu.

Neji melihatku dengan tatapan mengerikan.

" Apa?" tanyaku

Dia menyerangku dengan Jyuukennya. Aku berhasil menghindar. Dia terus menyerangku. Terjadi perkelahian disana tapi aku tidak menyerangnya, aku hanya bisa menghindar dari serangannya.

"Jyuuken dua pukulan"

Kali ini pukulannya tepat mengenai ku.

" Tunggu dulu Neji."

Dia tak mendengarkanku dan terus menyerangku.

"Jyuuken empat pukulan, delapan pukulan"

.

.

"Jyuuken enam be-…"

" Tunggu Neji-Sama"

Sebuah suara menghentikan jurus Neji, suara yang lembut yang aku kenal. Suara Nana Mizuki maksudku Hinata. Mata lavendernya terlihat habis menangis. Aku masih terduduk dan kesulitan berdiri sebagai effect dari serangan Neji tadi.

"Ini bukan karena Kiba-kun"

"Apa maksud anda Hinata-Hime?"

"Kiba-kun tidak salah"

"Kenapa dia tidak bilang dari tadi"

"Mana mungkin aku bisa bilang kau langsung saja menyerangku dengan jurusmu itu."

"Aku minta maaf"

" Huh,… kalau kau bukan kakak Hinata, mana mungkin aku memaafkanmu,"

"Benar kah,?" katanya sambil menatapku tajam

"Iya, iya, aku memaafkanmu"

" Kiba-kun ayo masuk sini aku akan mengobati mu"

Aku mengiyakan tawaran Hinata.

.

.

.

Aku masuk rumah kediaman Hyuuga itu. Hinata menyuguhkan seteko teh hijau.

" Hinata-Hime saya benar-benar minta maaf"

"Tidak apa-apa Neji-Sama"

"Tolong di sembuhkan saya hanya menghentikan aliran chakranya, saya belum sempat memutusnya."

"Baiklah tapi jangan diulangi lagi"

"hm"

Hinata mulai mengeluarkan chakranya untuk mengobati ku.

.

.

Aku merasakan ada tetesan air menetes di telapak tangan ku. Aku menoleh padanya.

"Hinata kau menangis?"

Dia memegang erat tanganku. Aku memeluknya, dia terus membenamkan wajahnya dalam pelukanku. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya bersedih dan menangis. Tapi aku tak bisa lakukan apapun.

.

.

.

Setelah ia puas menangis. Ku suruh dia istirahat di kamarnya. Akupun pergi meninggalkan rumah Hinata menuju Ichiraku Ramen. Disana ada Naruto yang menungguku. Ingin langsung ku hajar dia habis-habisan. Tapi ku urungkan itu, aku tak meu gegabah, bisa saja hanya salah paham.

"Hei Kiba, kenapa lama sekali?"

" Maaf tadi ada masalah"

" masalah…? Apa? Mungkin aku bisa bantu?"

"…., ayo langsung makan saja Naruto, aku sudah lapar"

" heh,. Baiklah kalau begitu. Dua ramen super ya kak ayame."

Dia makan dengan lahap, aku masih belum menyentuh ramen itu. Aku masih memikirkannya.

" He Naruto, Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hinata"

"Eh,.. itu dia Kiba,?"

"…" aku menoleh ke arahnya.

" Aku binggung, semenjak tugas misi kemarin aku selalu bersamanya, aku rasa aku menyukainya"

" Siapa!?" tanyaku dengan nada teriak yang itu sedikit mengejutkan Naruto, Pemilik Kedai Kak Ayame dan Akamaru.

"Tidak usah teriak begitu.!"

"Maaf, maksudmu…?"

" Ya, Sakura, aku menyukainya lagi.

Aku langsung memukulnya habis habisan.

" Kenapa kau tidak mengatakanya pada Hinata!, kenapa Kau bersama Sakura di belakangnya!"

" Aku akan bilang padanya segera! Lepaskan aku!"

Aku masih memegang erat kerah jaketnya itu, kak ayame dan pemilik kedai melerai kami. Namun, sia sia. Karena aku sudah marah. aku sudah bersiap-siap memukulnya,

"hyaaa"

.

.

" Kiba tunggu!" seseorang mengejutkan ku

Aku menghentikan pukulanku.

" Hinata-Hime tidak ada, apa kau tahu ia dimana?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sunao na Niji

Chapter 4 (last chapter)

Genre: romance, friendship

Pairings: Kiba I & Hinata H

Disclaimers: Mashashi Kishimoto

Language: Indonesian

Aku terkejut, ku lihat arah bayanganku. Aku langsung tahu jam segini dimana dia. Aku berlari kearah tebing mereka semua mengikuti ku.(kecuali kak Ayame karena harus menjaga kedai)

Hujan mulai turun, kupercepat lariku. Benarjuga kudapatkan dia sedang berdiri di sana. Dia berada di tepi tebing. Seperti biasa ia ingin melihat sunset.

" Hinata!" tiba-tiba saja Naruto berteriak. Sontak Hinata terkejut dan membalikan badan namun ia terpeleset jatuh dari tebing. Hinata tak sempat mengalirkan chakra ke kakinya.

"kyaaaaa"

"Hinata" Ku terjunkan diriku kesana.

"Kiba!" teriak Neji dan Naruto (Neji bisa teriak?)

"Guk…Gug!" Akamaru ikut melompat.

Ku kerahkan kekuatanku untuk meraih hinata, hup, aku mendapatkannya, ku alirkan Chakra ke kaki ku namun dinding ini licin karena hujan,

"N-naruto-kun"

'Sial dia masih menggangap aku Naruto'

` ku biarkan saja dia seperti itu, sambil berkonsentrasi dengan chakraku, namun, tetap saja aku tak bisa menahanya. Ku lindungi Hinata dalam pelukanku agar dia tidak terluka.

"Ki-kiba-kun?" Dia membuka matanya.

Aku hanya tersenyum, Bruuuk kami terjatuh. Setelah itu aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun di tempat yang semuanya berwarna putih dengan selang infuse di tangan ku.

Entah berapa lama aku disana. Aku ingin segera tahu keadaan HInata. Aku bertanya pada kakakku yang sedang menungguiku.

"Kak, aku ingin melihat Hinata dimana dia?"

" Dia baik baik saja, dia ada di kamar sebelah. Sebaiknya pulihkan dulu kondisimu, lagipula Hinata hanya perlu istirahat. Dia tidak apa-apa"

"tapi aku mau lihat dia" aku mencoba turun dari ranjang.

"Aka-akamaru! Apa yang terjadi"

" Dia mengikuti mu melompat, dia yang membawamu kesini. Kakinya sedikit terluka, tapi sudah kakak obati. Kau tak usah khawatir. Besok akamaru pasti bisa berlari lagi"

" syukurlah, He Akamaru kau jangan membuatku takut Akamaru."

"Guk.."

.

.

.

Sore ini aku berencana menjenguk Hinata karena infuse ku sudah dilepas. Aku keluar dari kamar ku. Ku ketuk pintu kamar Hinata tapi kulihat Naruto sudah ada di sana. Jadi , kupastikan dari jauh bahwa Hinata baik-baik saja.

Aku kembali kekamarku dan termenung di sana. Ku yakinkan diriku bahwa aku rela melakukan semua ini tulus untuknya dan aku tidak mengharapkan apa apa.

(Back to Hinata)

"Hinata kau sudah bangun" Tanya Naruto

" ,,,"

"Aku minta maaf Hinata, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu jadi seperti ini"

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun. Lagi pula aku juga tidak apa-apa"

"Terima kasih Hinata" Naruto memeluk Hinata

"…, hentikan Naruto, aku tidak bisa bernafas"

"Hehehe"

"…" Hinata tersenyum padanya.

.

.

,

(back to kiba)

Aku berlari ke tebing kami. Gerimis turun membasahi bumi dan diriku.

'setidaknya hujan menemaniku'

"kenapa, kenapa harus begini, jangan sakiti dia, jangan lukai dia, jangan kecewakan dia Tak apa Hinata kalau kau mencintainya. Tak apa jika kau bersamanya. Tak apa kalau hatimu untuknya. Aku…. Aku hanya ingin disisimu walau sebagai sahabat di mata mu. Aku hanya ingin melindungi mu. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia walaupun itu berarti merelakan nya bersama nya sekalipun. I just wanna see your smile. I just give you happiness. I will not let you cry. Because I do love you honestly"

"Ki-Kiba-kun… Lihat ada pelangi…"

"Hi-hinata?" aku menatapnya.

'sejak kapan dia ada di sana'

" Lihatlah pelangi itu!"

"kenapa?"

"Because I do love you too,"

" …" "Apa aku penganti Naruto? "

"Sejujurnya Tidak Kiba-Kun, Kau menempati ruang tersendiri dalam hati ku. Ruang yang lebih besar lebih dalam dan lebih indah di bandingkan ruang yang di tempati Naruto."

~the end~


End file.
